Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-needle quilting machine employable, for example, in mattress top, comforter, bedspread, and sleeping bag manufacturing. For example, the quilter is used to sew mattress ticking, filler such as foam, and backing together, the top having a desired sewn pattern thereon. By balancing quilter components, the weight of the quilter can be greatly reduced.